Desde que nos estamos dejando
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Jon duda entre su deber y sus sentimientos. ¿Conseguirá Tyrion hacerlo decidir? Esta historia participa en el reto Donde caben dos caben tres del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Desde que nos estamos dejando

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Donde caben dos caben tres del foro Alas negras, palabras negras. El título lo saqué de la canción de Despistaos en la que me inspiré para hacer el fic.

()()()()()()()

–¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte?

El tono de Tyrion es ligero, pero Jon sabe que esa simple frase encierra mucho más de lo que aparenta. Ha acabado por conocer bien al enano y sabe que está dolido, tal vez incluso enfadado.

–Hoy ha llegado una carta del comandante Mormont. He de volver al muro a toda prisa. No tengo tiempo para cortesías.

No se vuelve mientras le habla. En lugar de eso sigue preparando el caballo. Teme que si se da la vuelta Tyrion pueda ver la mentira en su rostro. Hoy ha recibido una carta del Viejo oso, pero el lord comandante le indica que allí las cosas van de maravilla y que el trabajo que Jon está haciendo en la corte, persuadiendo a los señores de que les envíen más hombres está dando resultado. No le ha dicho nada sobre volver aunque tampoco ha mencionado que deba quedarse.

–Pero sí has tenido tiempo de despedirte de Sansa. Empiezo a pensar que lo que querías era evitarme.

No le hace falta girarse para saber que Tyrion tiene una mueca burlona en su rostro. No lo cree. Es listo, demasiado listo y siempre ha sabido leer a Jon como a uno de sus tantos libros.

–Es mi hermana.

Las palabras se resisten a salir de su boca. Sabe que son una excusa demasiado pobre, que él tampoco la creerá. Tyrion se acerca más a él. Su voz tiene ese tono sarcástico de siempre cuando habla y ante sus palabras, Jon no puede evitar volverse a mirarlo.

–No te importó eso a la hora de acostarte con su esposo ¿O me vas a decir que pensabas en ella entonces?

–¿Y tú? ¿Acaso tú has pensado en ella?

Su reproche es solo el reflejo de su propio arrepentimiento. Tyrion lo sabe. Suaviza su expresión y su voz adquiere un tono más conciliador cuando responde.

–Quiero a Sansa. No de la manera en que un esposo debe querer a su esposa, lo admito, pero ella tampoco me quiere a mí de esa forma. Estamos empezando a llevarnos bien, o al menos a mantener una relación cordial. No quiero nada más con ella. Ella es una obligación para mí al igual que yo lo soy para ella. No me siento ni me he sentido nunca culpable por lo que tú y yo tenemos. Quizá es porque nunca he entendido del todo ese concepto de honor que os gastáis los Stark.

–Sin embargo, yo sí que lo entiendo. No voy a decirte a qué te obliga tu honor. Eso no es asunto mío. No obstante, que tú no respetes tus votos no significa que yo no respete los míos. No podemos seguir con esto. Estuvo mal desde el principio.

–No pareció que la otra noche estuviera mal.

–No me refiero a eso y lo sabes, Tyrion. Te estoy hablando de honor, de deber. Son cosas que mi padre se encargó de enseñarme desde que era un niño.

–¿Me estás diciendo que lord Eddard Stark te dijo cuando eras pequeño que no te acostaras con el marido de tu hermana?

Jon lo mira exasperado. A veces es imposible mantener una conversación con él. ¿Es que no es capaz de entenderlo? Aprieta los puños antes de contestar intentando contener la rabia que siente contra Tyrion y contra sí mismo.

–No, claro que no. Nunca me dijo que no me acostara con el marido de mi hermana. Es algo demasiado obvio como para tener que explicarlo siquiera, pero mi padre me habló de los juramentos, de la importancia de cumplirlos y del honor. Me dijo que lo más importante en esta vida es que pueda mirarme al espejo y sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Ahora no puedo ni mirar a Sansa a la cara ¿Entiendes eso?

Por un momento, Tyrion se queda sin saber que decir. Después da un paso hacia él y coloca una mano en su brazo. Por primera vez en la conversación habla sin saber realmente como continuar.

–Lo entiendo, realmente lo entiendo aunque no lo creas, pero a veces es necesario diferenciar entre lo que nos han enseñado que está mal y lo que nos hace sentirnos mal a nosotros. Lord Eddard tenía razón en que lo más importante en esta vida es poder mirarse a uno mismo, poder aceptarse y sentirse bien con lo que uno a hecho, y yo sé que nunca podría hacer eso, sentirme orgulloso de mí, si llevara la vida que los demás me han impuesto y no la que yo deseo. Esa es mi manera de entender las cosas.

Jon suspira. Quiere creer en sus palabras, de verdad que quiere. El rostro de Sansa y el de su padre se entrecruzan en su cabeza con el de Tyrion. Sus palabras tienen tanto sentido, o quizá es solamente que él desea que lo tengan. No lo sabe. Finalmente es la carta en su bolsillo la que lo ayuda a decidir. Debe quedarse para ayudar a la guardia. Se convence. Ya decidirá en esos días si es correcto seguir con su relación o no.

Cuando se lo dice, Tyrion no puede evitar sonreír. Han tenido demasiadass veces esta conversación. Ha perdido la cuenta de en cuántas ocasiones Jon ha dicho que tiene que marcharse, que lo suyo no es correcto, que han terminado. No es la primera vez que lo deja y, conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que tampoco será la última; mas por esta vez ha conseguido seguir manteniéndolo a su lado y eso es suficiente por el momento.

Cuando vuelve a sus aposentos Sansa lo está esperando sentada en uno de los sillones.

–Jon Nieve ha decidido quedarse –Afirma y en su mirada puede ver que lo sabe. No hay rastro de desaprobación en ella. Tyrion ha empezado a creer que casi prefiere que él la deje en paz en ese asunto. Debería decírselo a su hermano. Todo sería mucho más fácil así.


End file.
